goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe hurt Azura's feet/Sent to the Pride Lands
Summary Moe and Joe were bored so they decided to go to The Lakeside and use Lego blocks to hurt Azura's feet for not letting Moe and Joe watch Rover Dangerfield thus, causing Azura to cry when she stepped on Lego blocks. Cast *Eric as Moe and Armored Armadillo *Simon as Joe and Boomer Kuwanger *Diesel as Dad and Launch Octopus *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Dave as Sting Chameleon *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Joey as Chill Penguin, male Special Assault Team officer, and male Japanese Elite Ops Soldier *Kidaroo as Overdrive Ostrich, Ono, and Beshete *Young Guy as Wheel Gator *Professor as Cyber Peacock *Paul as Slash Beast and Airport Manager *Princess as Azura and Fuli *Kimberly as Kion and Bunga *Ivy as Iris and Nowi *Kayla as Dark Magician Girl *Salli as Giffany, female Special Assault Team officer, Airbus A380 pilot and female Japanese Elite Ops soldier *Tween Girl as Golden Darkness (Yami) Transcript Part 1: Moe and Joe hurt Azura's feet with Lego blocks *Moe: Man, we're so B to the O to the R to the E to the D what does that spell? *Joe: Bored, what should we do today? *Moe: I know, we will go to The Lakeside at hurt Azura's feet with Lego blocks for not letting us watch Rover Dangerfield. *Joe: That's a good idea Moe! Let's go now. *to: The Lakeside *Moe: Here we are Joe. *Joe: Moe, is it now the time to put the Lego blocks on the ground? *Moe: Yes. *then spreads the red, yellow, green, and blue Lego blocks all around the ground *and Joe hide behind the bush when they saw Azura coming *Moe: (In Duncan's voice) Let's see how painful it's going to be for Azura when she steps on some Lego blocks. *is out on a morning walk looking for bananas, dragon fruit, apples, cherries, pineapples, mangoes, oranges, peaches, lemons, lychees, coconuts, blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, and strawberries to pick. But something prevented her from walking when she heard something below her feet *Moe: Ha! (X40) *Joe: Hey Azura! Look at your feet, that's what you get for not letting us watch Rover Dangerfield and for wearing no shoes and socks. *Azura: (Cries in Lana's voice from The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors). (Changes to Princess voice) Moe and Joe, why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends. *Joe: It doesn't matter! This is what you get for not letting us do anything by our favorite companies! *Moe: Now, we will attack you! *and Joe began attacking Azura by punching and kicking her as they point at her and dance on her *Gifanny: Moe and Joe, both of you, stop right there! *Chill Penguin: We knew you both hurt Azura's feet with Lego blocks and you both are in huge amount of dead meat now!!! *12 mavericks soon surrounded Moe and Joe and began violently attacking them. This action is censored Transcript Part 2: Moe and Joe Get Sent to the Pride Lands *Moe: Dad, where are me and Joe going?! *Dad: You both are going to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for your punishments. You both better not escape from the Pride Lands again, or else you both will be attacked by Nowi's Pokemon and killed by both the Japanese Elite Ops and the South Korean Elite Ops! *cut: to the GoAnimate City International Airport *Airport Manager: Can I help you? *Dad: I would like to have two tickets for the flight to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for Moe and Joe. *Airport Manager: Okay. They will go to the waiting corner. *and Joe went to the waiting corner *Woman on PA: Flight 997 to the Pride Lands in Tanzania now boarding at Gate C-10. *Security Guard: Please put all of the metal objects in this container. *(1 minute later) *Security Guard: Thank you. *Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 997. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to the Pride Lands in Tanzania is 21 hours and 55 minutes. Don't worry, we will arrive in the Pride Lands in Tanzania in no time. Enjoy your flight. *(21 hours and 55 minutes later) *and Joe soon arrived at a large Japanese airport in a very huge and gigantic 100% pure eco-friendly Japanese mega city with the population of 200 centillion people and a bunch of wildlife animals such as Giraffes, Zebras, Vervet Monkeys, Lions, Elephants, Ostriches, Flamingos, Snakes, and Crocodiles that guard the outskirts of the city. *Moe: Why did we get sent to the Pride Lands again, this time in a different largest Japanese city?! *Japanese Woman on PA: Tanzania no puraidorando e yōkoso. Shiroi zōn wa jōkyaku o orosu tame no monodesu. Chūsha-fuka. (Translation: Welcome to the Pride Lands in Tanzania. The white zone is for unloading passengers. No parking allowed.) *(10 minutes later) *Bunga, Beshete, Ono, and Fuli appear and are getting ready to attack Moe and Joe *Kion: Japanese Elite Ops, please bring Moe and Joe to a very huge Japanese maximum military security prison. *Female Japanese Elite Ops Soldier: Yes, Kion. *Male Japanese Elite Ops Soldier: This is your cell. You both will be forced to watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool everyday for the rest of the life! Transcript Finale: Azura's foot treatment and nail makeover Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West